Karen Lewis (Ms. Lewis)
Karen Lewis, also known as Miss "Lewis", is in her second year teaching art classes at Thornville High. She teaches primarily 2D art, the freshman entry class, and the elective photography classes. She is currently in a relationship with the school's one of few janitors, Max Ferrer. Her URL is ArtWithMissLewis on Tumblr. She offers help beyond the fourth wall for art references. She will take interaction from anyone, and is a basic side-type character for other characters with direction. Personality Karen is clumsy and forgetful, but she is very energetic and positive, and uses these qualities to run her classroom as open and welcoming as possible. She has flexible rules, deadlines, and even tests, possibly making her classes too easy in some cases, or easily get her in trouble with her higher-ups. She tries to keep her spirits high during class, often doing so by exclaiming loudly, throwing things (in a joking manner), making her own art (by means of the walls or something she can hand to students), and playing and singing music of her students' choice. She worries that the pressures of high school diminish their artistic creativity, and works to create an environment where her students can feel safe and take a breather during their day. It's apparent that Karen involves herself with geek culture, particularly comic books and RPG games. She attended Truffula Con with her nephew, alongside students in her own various cosplay. Despite her friendly outside, Karen is extremely self-conscious, and is constantly overworking herself to distract herself and stay positive. She can almost always be found in her classroom after school, and often must be told by the janitors to leave because of how late she stays. She is very sensitive to others' feelings as well as her own, and cries very easily, which she almost always immediately tries to remedy by drawing/painting on the nearest available space, claiming it's important to capture emotion on a different medium so that it doesn't stay and hurt. Adult Life/Career Miss Lewis will describe teaching as being her "dream job since the beginning." Coming out of high school, she went straight into college with high support from her parents for not only her schooling, but also her career choice. She had every intention to keep her high school experiences fresh in her mind so that when she could finally have her own classroom, she could shape it into everything she knew it would need for her students to have the space they needed. She says that her reasons for choosing her career path stem from an art teacher she had in her early high school years, that told her students the story behind what they went through to decide to teach, and Karen took it to heart and beyond, and solidified her desire to do good by other people. Karen lives with her boyfriend, Max Ferrer, in a comfortably sized house. The two of them had previously lived in the same apartment building, and with how much time they took in one another's rooms, it was a natural step to rent together. Most of it is consistently clean, excluding her art room. (She sometimes struggles to keep her part of the bedroom presentable.) She stays comfortably on top of her bills and other payments, even better so now that she and Max support one another, so she can always have spending money promised for herself for her comics, art supplies, and games. Family Allen Daxon (Lorn) : Karen is Lorn's aunt by marriage, being sister to his step-mother. If any time during Lorn's school day he feels distressed or uncomfortable, he'll go to Karen's classroom for a breather, or request a pass to the office from her. Karen tries her best to understand the problems he faces, along with the problems of her other students, and does what she can to be a comforting adult figure. Lorn often asks her for advice, and she never fails to have a creative response. Katy Daxon : Karen's sister Katy, also known for being Lorn's step-mother, who is older by 12 years. Katy works as an illustrator for many different projects as well as her own. : Karen had looked up to Katy since childhood, for everything from advice to her choosing a career. Growing up, Katy had aimed to have a job aimed more towards teaching art to younger kids, but after discovering her own inability to have children, decided to settle with something in a different direction. : The sisters are close, and often go to the movies and other various outings, with or without dragging along Lorn for their amusement. Category:Characters Category:Thornville High Faculty Category:Looking For RP